A little too late
by BlueSpottedDog
Summary: Arthur finally tells Merlin how he feels, but Merlin has to leave. Is he too late?


**Title: A little too late.  
Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: Arthur finally tells Merlin how he feels, but then Merlin has to leave. What does Arthur do?  
********Spoilers: Merlin Season 1  
********Disclaimer: BBC owns Merlin. I wish I could have Colin and Bradley as toys though :)**

**So this is a birthday present for two people. First one is my sister and the second is my friend Casper on Merlin TV Show.**

**--**

Arthur ducked as a sword swung past his head. There was too many of them. There was at least four around him and he could see Morgana in the distance warding off another two. Gwen was beside Morgana and between the two of them; they were doing as well as he was. The one face he was looking for, he couldn't find. He scanned the town once more and saw it. In the distance he saw the pale face and the black hair. It was most definitely Merlin. And he was surrounded but his magic was helping him to not get hurt.

Camelot had been under siege for days. Uther had died of poisoning and the nearby town of Sygan had been blamed. They came to Camelot and the battle was on. Both sides had lost lots of people already but Sygan was down to their last one hundred. If they didn't surrender soon, they were all going to die.

Arthur's sword clanged against another's and his quick reflexes ensured that the sword went straight through the other man's stomach. Arthur didn't like killing people, but it was kill or be killed. He knew Merlin was struggling too. Merlin didn't want to kill people, but now he had no choice. The pained look in his eyes when Arthur had passed him in the fighting earlier this morning and shown how much pain this was putting Merlin through.

Arthur killed the other two men around him and was left with an opening. There was something he had to do, before he died. He pushed through the crowd, helping Morgana and Gwen but getting one of their men from behind. He continued to push through until he reached the person he wanted to see. Merlin had just blasted the three men around him into the nearby walls. He looked up and saw Arthur. 'Arthur! Why aren't you out there fighting?'

Arthur reached forward and grabbed Merlin's wrist. 'Come with me.' Arthur pushed his way through the crowd again. 'Arthur, where are we going?' Arthur's sword came past Merlin's head as he defended Merlin. 'Away from here.' Merlin looked around at the scene around him. He was going to miss Camelot. Yesterday his mother had sent a messenger to tell him that she wanted him back in Ealdor, for good. He wasn't about to argue with her, but he was going to miss Arthur.

When they finally reached the edge of the battle, Arthur pulled Merlin inside a hut which was half burnt down. 'Arthur wha-' Merlin was cut off by Arthur's lips on his. _Arthur's lips on his? _Before Merlin could respond, Arthur pulled away. 'Merlin you've been my servant for about two years now, right?' Merlin nodded. 'And over that time, we became friends, right?' Merlin nodded again. 'Well sometime last year I realised that I cared for you as more than my best friend. I realised…that I loved you.'

That made Merlin's mouth drop open. 'Oh god! Merlin, just ignore what I said.' Merlin shut his mouth. 'I could never because…I love you too Arthur. I've loved you since…remember that time last year when we went hunting and my mother had wanted me back in Ealdor and I never told you until just before I left?' Arthur nodded. He remembered it well.

_Merlin groaned as he carried the four rabbits Arthur had already caught along. It was only lunchtime, so Arthur was _way_ from finished. 'Arthur, can we go back?' Arthur turned to his servant with a strange look in his eyes. 'No. I'm not finished yet.' Merlin groaned and took the rabbits off his shoulders. He put them on a rock and dropped onto the ground. Arthur didn't seem to have noticed. He was still walking. _

_Ten minutes later Arthur came back. 'Merlin! What the hell are you doing?!' 'I'm resting you prat!' 'Well stop resting! I had to give up a deer to come look for you because I was worried that you had died or something. Please, don't scare me like that!' Merlin picked the rabbits up again and stood up. 'Arthur that was the nicest thing you've ever said to me.' Arthur started walking again. 'Don't get used to it!'_

_--_

_After another hour of hunting, Arthur had declared that they could rest. Merlin had sighed happily and dropped the rabbits and the deer that Arthur had finally caught. Arthur sat down on a rock and Merlin sat down beside him. 'Arthur, there's something I have to tell you.' Arthur turned to his friend. 'What? You're not quitting are you? You're the royal rabbit holder!' Merlin made a face. 'Not quite. My mother…she's sick and she wants me to go back to Ealdor, permanently.' _

_The smile dropped from Arthur's face. 'You mean, you're leaving Camelot?' Merlin nodded. 'You're leaving me?' Merlin nodded sadly. 'Arthur, I don't want to leave, I really don't. But my mother is sick and she might die and I want to be there if she does.' 'I'll come with you!' Merlin's eyes widened. 'What?' 'I'll come back to Ealdor with you. Your mother likes me and I want to try and help her get better.' _

_Merlin shook his head. 'Arthur, you can't leave Camelot. You're the Crow-' 'Crown Prince and you need to be here for your people and blah blah. I've heard it all before Merlin and I'm coming with you and you're not stopping me! Simple as that.' Merlin smiled at his friend. 'Alright. And thanks.' 'Anytime. Your mother has always been nice to me, even if I haven't been nice to you.'_

'I remember that you came with me for a week until my mother was better. Then we came back. My mother was always saying about how you were such a nice guy and that I should see what's right in front of me. And I did. It took my mother's help, but I saw the thing she meant. I had fallen in love with you Arthur. You and your prattish ways.' 'Hey! I've been working on them!' Merlin grinned. 'They still need a bit of work.'

Arthur shook his head. He stepped closer to Merlin. 'You don't know how long I've wanted to do this!' Both of the boys leant forward and when their lips met, Merlin felt an overwhelming happiness. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, one hand running through Arthur's mattered hair. Arthur's arms went around Merlin's waist, one hand running up and down his spine. Merlin shivered and Arthur grinned. The kiss deepened slightly and all the emotions that both the boys held. Arthur was pouring out his anger, sadness, terror and love. Merlin was pouring out his terror, sadness, love and happiness.

Arthur eventually pulled away. He leant his forehead against Merlin's. 'That was better then I thought it was going to be!' Merlin nodded in agreement, a smiled plastered on his face. 'Let's get back out there. We need to fight for Camelot.' Arthur nodded and the two boys rushed back out to the fight.

--

Over the night the two towns had called a truce like they did every night. Every night though, two people would sit on watch, just in case. Last night it was Morgana and Gwen and tonight it was Arthur and Merlin. They were sitting atop one of the roofs. They had a clear view of Camelot and the surrounding forests. Somehow, Arthur's hand had slipped inside Merlin's.

'Arthur, there's something I have to tell you.' Arthur turned to face Merlin. 'My mother…she…well after this battle, she wants me to go back to Ealdor, for good. She's worried about me, she's scared I'm going to die. I told her that you wouldn't let me die, but she still wants me back. I have to go Arthur and you can't come. You have to stay.'

The moon shone on Arthur's face and Merlin could see the pained look that he had only had once before. The day his father died. Merlin pulled Arthur into a hug. 'I'm so sorry Arthur.' Arthur pulled away. 'I understand. It's just…it really sucks that just after we finally get together, you have to leave.' 'I know. I really wish I didn't have to.'

The boys just sat in silence, comforted by the fact that the other was there. Merlin felt Arthur move beside him and an arm was slung around his shoulders. Merlin looked at Arthur and Arthur's lips hit his. The urgency in the kiss made Merlin shudder slightly. He half hoped the battle would last for ages, just so he could stay around Arthur. But knowing his luck, the other town would surrender tomorrow morning.

--

The next morning came and the battle began again. Gaius had urgently told Merlin that his mother had sent another messenger, checking that he was still alive. Merlin told Gaius to tell his mother that he would get away as soon as possible. Before Merlin could get outside to the fight, Gwen came rushing up to him. 'They surrendered! The fight is over!' Gwen noticed how Merlin's face fell. 'I thought you'd be happy. The fight is over.' 'But now I have to go back to Ealdor. Permanently.'

Gwen pulled Merlin into a hug. 'Have you told Arthur?' Gwen knew that Merlin was in love with him. 'Yes. And it really sucks because yesterday he told me that he loved me and we kissed for the first time. And now I have to leave him.' 'Oh Merlin!' Gwen hugged him tighter. 'I'll let you say goodbye to Arthur. If you need me, come and find me.' Merlin pulled away and nodded.

'Thanks Gwen. Thanks for being a great friend. I'll come and visit, I promise.' Gwen nodded and waved. 'Bye Merlin!' Merlin walked away, heading for Arthur's chambers. He really did not want to do this.

--

'Come in.' Merlin pushed open the door to Arthur's room. Arthur looked up as Merlin entered but his face fell when he saw the look on Merlin's face. 'Arthur, they surrendered, which means I have to go home.' Arthur nodded sadly. 'You promise to come visit?' 'As often as I can Arthur. You will come and visit me too?' Arthur nodded. 'I really wish you didn't have to go.' 'Me either.' Arthur strode forward and pulled Merlin into a kiss. This kiss was different to the other two they had already shared. This one was forceful and rushed. Arthur pulled away, his eyes shining with tears. 'Goodbye Arthur. And when you get a new servant, make sure he's not a bootlicker.'

Arthur smiled a bit and watched Merlin walk out. It was better this way. Merlin knew that Arthur loved him and that was enough for him. He knew that Merlin loved him back and that was also enough. Then he had an idea. He rushed out after Merlin, to find him already gone. Instead, he ran to Morgana's chambers. 'Morgana! I know how to get Merlin to stay!' Morgana and Gwen both looked up at him and he burst through the door. 'How Arthur? His mother wants to be close to him and he…oh hang on. You want to bring her here right? Have her live here in Camelot, close to Merlin.'

Arthur nodded happily. 'But how will we convince her to come here.' Arthur grinned. 'That's my job. She loves me!' Morgana and Gwen looked at each other. 'Arthur, are you sure? You can…sometimes you…say the wrong thing.' Arthur looked offended. 'He's my Merlin, I'm not letting him go.' The girls sighed. 'Just don't be a prat ok?'

--

Merlin pushed open the door of his home. He expected his mother to be there to hug him, but instead she was sitting at the table reading a letter. 'Merlin, why didn't you tell me?' Merlin sat down opposite his mother. 'Tell you what?' Hunith handed Merlin the letter.

_Dear Hunith,_

_I know this will be asking way too much, but I was wondering if Merlin could stay in Camelot._

_During the battle yesterday I pulled him aside and told him that I loved him. He returned the feelings and we kissed. _

_Later that night while we were on watch, Merlin told me that he had to go back. It hurt. A lot. I'd just found happiness and now he had to leave. _

_Then when Sygan surrendered this morning, Merlin had to leave. It was a quick goodbye and then I had an idea._

_Why don't you come and live in Camelot? It appears that I will be King now since my father is dead, so I can give you a nice room in the castle with Merlin. That way you can be near Merlin and so can I._

_I understand if you don't want to leave, but I really think it would be easier for both of you if you came to Camelot. I could get you a servant if you want or you can stay with Gaius._

_From,_

_Arthur_

Merlin looked up at Hunith. 'I think we're going to Camelot Merlin.' The smile on Merlin's face was enough to say yes.

--

Arthur was helping Gaius clean Merlin's room. Arthur was struggling to hang around though because Merlin's smell was wafting through the room. Gaius was watching Arthur. 'Did something happen yesterday when you two disappeared?' Arthur looked up at Gaius. 'Did you tell Merlin that you love him?' 'How did you know?' Gaius smiled. 'I'm not blind or dumb. I could see the way you looked at him and how you two were always hanging around one another.'

Arthur smiled sheepishly. 'Do you think he'll ever come back?' Gaius looked pas Arthur and grinned. 'Ask him yourself.' 'What?' Merlin spoke up. 'Turn around.' Arthur's eyes lit up as he heard Merlin's voice. He spun around and rushed over to Merlin. He pulled him into a hug. Hunith shook her head. 'We read your letter…and I realised that I couldn't keep Merlin away from you because you would come and live with us and you need to stay and be king, so we are going to stay here in Camelot.'

Arthur pulled away from Merlin and hugged Hunith. 'You're the best!' She laughed and Arthur pulled away. 'So, do you want to be at the north or the south part of the castle?' Hunith looked at Merlin who shrugged. 'I'm sure Merlin will spend most of his time in your room, so I guess anywhere will do.' Arthur grinned. 'I have the perfect room.' Arthur grabbed Hunith's hand and led her out the door and down the corridor.

They walked all the way past Arthur's room and into the King's chambers. 'Uh Arthur, isn't this the King's chambers?' 'Yes.' 'Then why are we here?' 'Well I'm going to stay in my room, with Merlin so this will be an empty room. You are welcome to have it.' Hunith looked around the room. The room was bigger then her whole house. 'I'll take it!'

--

**You like? Review please!**


End file.
